


Lullaby For A Stormy Night

by Nsfwitchy



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, This is honestly really sloppy but I stayed up all night finishing it, so I'm gonna post it everywhere lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: I... do not take requestsButWhen I got an anon talking about Bruce and 514a cuddling because 5 is afraid of thunderstorms, how could I pass that up??? :')
Relationships: 514A/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	Lullaby For A Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred finds them both asleep on the closet floor the next morning.


End file.
